


Color Me Pink

by ythmir



Category: Midnight Cinderella
Genre: BUT NOT NSFW, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive, a bit of spice too haha, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythmir/pseuds/ythmir
Summary: Sid visits. Things happen.





	Color Me Pink

**Author's Note:**

> originally published in my tumblr. posting here for posterity and also to get a wider audience

It had been some time since Sid had last been able to visit the castle, and there was a spring in his step as he went up the stairs and headed for the princess’ chambers. He had timed his visit exactly when (y/n) would be free. Which means no Leo, no Giles, not even that goddamn attendant of hers would be with her right now in her chambers. Which meant it would be the perfect opportunity for him to use that pick-up line he had learned the other day. And that in turn would mean a lot of blushing on the part of (y/n) and he smiled to himself a little too widely as he imagined it.

He loved making her blush.

Did he just think love? Naw, he practically lived for it.

He turned the corner, expecting the guards to take shifts as he did so, but was instead met with three servants all carrying boxes and entering (y/n)’s chambers.

What the ever loving hell?

Now that was a surprise. And Sid was rarely surprised with (y/n)’s schedule. It wasn’t that he had it memorized in his head, of course not. But the cake he gave Giles last week had meant that the royal adviser would ever so casually mention all of (y/n)’s trips, meetings, tea parties, and whatnot. Whenever they came up. For the entire month.

(y/n) had nothing scheduled today except for her usual lessons. So what was this?

Sid peered into (y/n)’s chambers. She had her back to him and was watching as the servants were unpacking the boxes on the table. They were taking out more boxes, intricately decorated this time, with ribbons and studded with shiny stones. He knocked on (y/n)’s open door and she turned to look at him

“Sid! What are you doing here?” She asked, surprise on her face. He entered the room and he saw her expression change into something gentler and Sid felt his heart skip a beat.

“Thought I’d drop by.” Sid said, casually shrugging as he looked at the boxes. He still couldn’t quite guess what they contained.

“These are all of it, your Highness.” One of the servants bowed.

“Thank you, Gino.” (y/n) said.

The servants then exited the room and closed the door, leaving Sid with (y/n) who was now busy moving the boxes to her dresser, a bit too happily at that.

“What are these? Gifts?” Sid prompted.

(y/n) shook her head a little too quickly. “Nothing important.”

“Aww, c’mon.” Sid took one of the nearest boxes and shook it.

“What the hell?” (y/n)’s voice was shrill. “Don’t! Be careful!” She tried to make a grab for the box. Sid was too curious now – and amused – and he held up the box above his head. (y/n) almost growled frowning and trying her best to grab the box back. But the eight inches of height difference between the two of them meant that Sid’s victory was secure. Or so he thought.

All of a sudden, (y/n) jabbed Sid on his side. Sid shouted in surprise and almost dropped the box. It wasn’t that it hurt but the shock of her having to resort to her punching him brought his amusement to a whole new level. (y/n) quickly yanked the box away from him and stood protectively in between him and the rest of her loot, like a dragon guarding its treasure. She almost hissed as he recovered from laughing.

“Okay, fine.” Sid raised his hands in mock defeat. “I won’t make a grab for them if you tell me what’s inside.”

It better not be some random duke’s gift or something or I swear I’m gonna –

“Nothing you should concern yourself with!” She answered.

Sid raised a brow. “You know that answer only makes me one hundred percent all the more curious and if you don’t – “

“Fine!” (y/n) was blushing now and holding the box to her chest. “I ordered new makeup. Happy?”

Silence.

Sid’s smirk was from ear to ear. “Yeah, you need it.”

(Y/N) almost shrieked and looked as if she was ready to tackle him. Sid laughed again and quickly added, “Kidding, kidding. You’re lovely enough as it is. Why bother with makeup?”

(Y/N)’s glare could’ve melted an iceberg. For a moment, she stood there as if deciding what to do with him, then thought better of it. She settled for a low growl in her throat as she turned her back to him, opening the box as she did to check the contents. “It’s war paint, if you should know. I put it on whenever I have to go meet people.”

Sid peered from behind her.

The box contained a line of fancy lipsticks, each with their own intricate containers. (y/n) sighed in relief, seeing that none of the items were out of place.

“This is a pretty color.” Sid pointed. “What’s it called? Don’t these things have those weird names?”

“Hmmp. I don’t expect a man like you to appreciate these.” Still, (Y/n) took it out of the box to look at the label at the bottom. “It says Gentle Cherry.”

“What?” Sid mocked confusion. “Not pink-so-shocking-it-could-blind-a-man’s-eyes?”

“Har har.” (y/n) placed the box down to examine the lipstick in the afternoon light. “I like it though. I remember Louis mentioning this kind of nice blush looks good on me. Brings out the flush in my cheeks or something.”

Sid paused for a moment and then slid his arm around (y/n)’s waist. (y/n) was about to say something but he cut her in and pressed a kiss on her lips. When he felt her relax, he moved to look at her and she was blushing up to her ears.

Gorgeous.

“I can make you blush just the same.” Sid piped, and at that (y/n) slapped him playfully on the shoulder. “And it’s in a more interesting way that putting on lipstick.”

“Well you can’t be kissing me all the time at every ball or tea party or soiree I have to attend just to make me blush.”

Sid smirked. “Well, that could be arranged if – ”

(y/n) stuck out her tongue at him as she eased herself out of his embrace, her smile coy. “Nope. No way.”

It was Sid’s turn to pout now.

Gods, what is it with this woman and her banter that I can’t leave her alone.

(Y/n) grinned. “Well, if you’re done disturbing me and my precious war paint, I suggest you scurry along from whatever bar or pub you came from and leave me be.”

“Nope. No way.” Sid took the lipstick from her. (Y/N) took a deep breath, almost instantaneously ready to scold him, but he pressed two fingers to her lips. Then, before she could even guess what he was planning to do, Sid brought the lipstick to his lips and smeared it on.

Whether (y/n) was horrified or furious at him putting on her war paint, Sid didn’t bother finding out. He quickly leaned in and kissed her, making sure that he was devouring her in every imaginable way possible.

The pick-up line would have to be used next time.

“Sid…” (y/n) moaned into his mouth and he took it as a cue to move. With practiced ease, he carried her to the sofa. He sat her down and he positioned himself in front of her. Her lips were now smeared with the same color as his, and she was blushing again.

Really, truly, absolutely, gorgeous.

“The color does look good on you when you blush like that.” Sid said before kissing her once more, and then his lips moved down to her neck, nipping her as he did. (Y/N)’s hands ran through his hair, her legs wrapping around him almost as possessively. His lips travelled further down, smearing the color to her collarbone, then up her neck again then to her ear. (Y/n) moaned as he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth before whispering, “More?”

“I swear to god, Sid, you are such a – !”

Sid chuckled, already undoing the knots in front of her dress. He was about to lean forward when (y/n) stopped him.

“Wait.” She held the lipstick between them, smiling. “The color looks good on you too.”

Sid laughed. “You can’t be serious – ”

“Sshh.” (Y/n) held his jaw, her legs tightening around him. “Don’t move.” She added.

Sid couldn’t understand why he was excited as he watched (y/n)’s face scrunch up in concentration. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what was so erotic about him kneeling in front of her, mouth slightly open, face held in place as (y/n) ran the lipstick across his mouth. But by the gods was the entire thing was turning him on.

“It blends well with the color of your eyes, I think.” She angled her head and nodded in satisfaction.

“This bright pink doesn’t go well with my – ”

“You talk too much, Sid.” (Y/n) pulled him in, undoing the clasps on his coat, this time for more than just a passionate kiss.


End file.
